vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Descent
Summary DOOM, GLOOM AND PERSONAL GROWTH — has his own ideas about ’s new plan for the future. While tries to get the truth out of Jules, he asks Elena to keep an eye on Rose, a situation that turns unexpectedly dangerous. and try to be honest about their feelings for one another, and ’s reaction to Caroline’s generosity comes as a surprise to her. Damon struggles to hide his true feelings when a life-and-death crisis hits him harder than he expected. Plot Episode starts with Jules, naked in the woods laying by a big pile of dead bodies. She killed them when she was a werewolf in the last episode. She was just about to burn the bodies when a Park Ranger, named Jerry, came. She came up with a story that a wolf came out in the night and killed them. Then he turned and called for backup. She killed him with brick. Elena and Stefan discussed about calling Isobel. Stefan promised that he won't call her. He also tried to drink vervain to make tolerance to it. Damon came and saw Rose sitting.She told him that she is 560 years old, so she lived enough. Then Elena came, he told her that Rose will probably die so if she dies sooner it will be better. Elena stayed to watch Rose. Tyler and Caroline meet near Mystic Falls High School. She tells him that one werewolf bite can kill a vampire. Then Matt came, so Tyler left. Matt tried to fix his relationship with Caroline, so he kissed her, after she ran away from him saying that they can't be together. Jules came to the Mystic Grill to speak with Sheriff Forbes. She said that she started the search for Mason. Alaric saw her and immediately called Damon. Stefan came and asked Alaric how to contact Isobel. Rose lied down on Damon's bed. They talked a little about Rose's home and then Rose started to be delirious.She threatened Elena thinking it was Katherine. She calmed down after Elena told her that she's not Katherine. In the Grill Stefan called Isobel and left message. Damon came after that.He just wanted to talk with Jules. He asked her how to cure wolf bite, but she told him that the only cure is to take stake and drive it through her heart. Elena brought some clean sheets, but Rose wasn't in bed.She heard some noise,so she headed towards basement.Then she saw Rose drinking blood from the fridge. When she saw Elena she started to chase her. Elena tried to stop her a few times(by putting some obstacles on her path,by plunging her fingers in her wolf bite spot and removing the curtains to reveal the sun.) She finally escaped from her in Stefan's room blocking the door. In the school Matt talked to Caroline about why she left. She told him that she loves him, and then he asked what the problem was. Some girl Dana asked him to help her, and Caroline had already disappeared. Elena finally left the room with a stake in her hand. Damon came suddenly and they figured out that had Rose escaped. They were right.Rose killed Maintenance Worker. Then she killed two more people, Eddie and Jill. She also tried to kill Damon, unsuccessfully. She got together after that saying that she didn't wanted to hurt anybody. Damon brought her to the Salvatore Boarding House. After a short talk with Damon and Elena, she started to to be delirious, again. Elena than left. Tyler was waiting Caroline in front of her house. When she came he told her :why did she risked being with him last night if one werewolf bite kills a vampire and then he kissed her. . Damon was with Rose. He compelled her to see dream about her home with a lot of horses with him in it, too. In the dream they were talking. Then she asked to race with him. She counted to three. On three he staked her and started to cry. Damon reported that he found the vampire who killed those three people, Rose. But that he will take care of her. In the grill Tyler was talking to Jules. She told him that she knows about werewolves and that Mason has been killed by Caroline and her friends. She also told him that few werewolves are coming to town soon. Damon talked with Elena about Rose and she hugged him. After that she headed home. At home she saw Stefan who told her that he called Isobel. When she asked did he found her, John walked in and said "Not exactly". In the last scene, Damon was laying in the middle of the road. A girl named Jessica stopped by to help him. Then saw that he is drunk. He compelled her not to move. He confessed to her that he wants to be human and he misses it, but he's not. She begged him not to kill her. He told her to leave. A few seconds later he killed her by biting her. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Main Characters * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Characters * Lauren Cohan as Rose * Michaela McManus as Jules * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * David Anders as John Gilbert Guest Starring * Ahna O'Reilly as Jessica Co-Starring * _________ as Park Ranger * Jason Ferguson as Eddie * _________ as Maintenance Worker * Allee-Sutton Hethcoat as Jill * Anna Enger as Dana Soundtrack Gallery Thedescent01.jpg Thedescent02.jpg Thedescent03.jpg Thedescent04.jpg Thedescent05.jpg Thedescent06.jpg Thedescent07.jpg Thedescent08.jpg Thedescent09.jpg Thedescent10.jpg Thedescent11.jpg Thedescent12.jpg normal_twelve0867.jpg normal_twelve0397.jpg Soundtrack Cultural References *The name probably comes from movie .In it there are some creatures who look like werewolves,but they are actually called crawlers. Trivia *This episode had 3.46 millions viewers in USA. * Name of the episode is known thanks to Jason Ferguson's resume * Katherine, Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie do not appear in this episode. * Rose dies in this episode causing Damon to come back to his old ways. * This is the first episode since The Night of the Comet that Damon kills an inocent human with the only intention to feed. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2